mjtvsieriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Spitter
'''Spitter '''is the Omnitrix's sample of a Spheroid from the planet Scalpasc. Appearance Spitter is a green, bulbous alien that resembles a pufferfish. He has three spikes sticking out the top and bottom of his head, and his mouth covers mostly the upper front of him, which is filled with dull-colored, pointed teeth. His eyes are connected to the corners of his lips, he has arms with four-fingered hands, short, stubby legs and a long tail. In Heroes Rise, Spitter now lacks the tail and has what appears to be eyebrow markings. His arms are slightly longer and his pants now have a belt. The Future Cosmatrix/Omnitrix symbol is on his belt. Powers/Abilities Spitter can inflate into a ball-like shape and spit out a concentrated blast of very slippery slime that can be made acidic. Spitter has enhanced strength, as seen when he held Dr. Animo with no difficulty. Because he has no nostrils or lungs, Spitter is immune to poisonous gases. He also has sharp teeth. Spitter's acidic slime can be highly conductive, as shown when MJ as Ampfibian electrified a puddle of the slime to attack Mot Snikrep and Future Nick As Spitter has no resperatory system, he can survive underwater or in the vacuum of space. Spitter can use his spit as a powered jet to fly or propel himself through the water. Spitter can have his skin ignited at any time, and the flames would not affect him at all, making him a ball of fire. He can ignite his spit this way. Spitter can move his eyes to the top of his eyes via eye stalks. Weaknesses Spitter's skin is slippery, and extremely flammable. Although he is unaffected by the flames, they are extremely dangerous to those around him, as it takes a moment for his skin to absorb the flames. Spitter has rather stubby legs, and can easily trip. Both of Spitter's eye setups have problems, their default placement creates an enormous blind spot in front of him, while the eyestalks are not immune to the flames like the rest of his body. Appearances Cosmic Destruction * Spitter was used for the first time by #27,000 in Number 27,000 Friend or Foe, where he battled Dr. Animo and later was defeated by Future Nick Heroes Rise * Spitter's official debut was in The Wedding of the Year Part 2, where he battled Shark Rooter, dousing him in acid spit and sticking him in the hotel's pool * In Absolute Power Part 1, Spitter defeated Michael Morningstar * In A Bro and a Brother, Spitter defeated Psyphon and seemingly defeated Corvo Appearance List Cosmic Destruction Season 27 * Number 27,000 Friend or Foe (debut; x2; by #27,000) Heroes Rise Season 4 * The Wedding of the Year Part 2 (present-day debut; accidental transformation; intended alien was Four Arms) * Absolute Power Part 1 (accidental transformation; intended alien was Bonechill) Season 5 * A Bro and a Brother Trivia * According to Michael: ** Spitter was his favorite of the future aliens ** It was Alexandria Williams's idea to add Spitter to the Present-Day Omnitrix roster, citing the response to Michael's question 'What is the most disgusting thing that could be at a wedding' with his name. ** Spitter would have made it into Heroes Rise eventually. ** Spitter has at least 3 more appearances in him. * Spitter was the reason that the length between Season 4 and Season 5 was so long. Early on in Season 3's development, Michael was planning to add Spitter to the roster, but then Alexandria Williams came to him with the idea of adding WordGirl, which pushed things "so far behind schedule" that Spitter and The Wedding Episodes were added to elongate the 4th Season for the fans, and a planned Ventrillosquid was split into part of Absolute Power Part 2 and Episode 483. WordGirl was introduced in the Season 5 premiere rather than Spitter. ** This was primarily due to Smyth and Williams's collaborative effort on introducing Becky to this new audience, while Spitter had been referenced in at least four prior episodes with #27,000 and the brief mention of his face sprite in Malware.